Her Future Long Forgotten
by ReunitedLight
Summary: When Ahsoka starts having nightmares about a desolate, ruined planet and a duel with a menacing figure in black, she has no choice but to confide in Anakin who tries to help her as best he can. What do these dreams mean for Ahsoka and what lies ahead for her? And what must be done to prevent them from becoming true? Not really AU but could be interpreted that way.
1. in the darkest nights

**Hi, I am ReunitedLight. This is my first true multi-chapter story, so I'm not sure how it is going to go, but I will definitely be finishing it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, it would mean a lot. I really hope you enjoy this story :)**

* * *

 _I step through the smooth, gray ground in the darkness, bright red lines running through it. We got what we came for. But they are here._

 _And he is not safe._

 _I trod up the steps, taking two at a time and see the duel erupt._

 _He and a… thing dressed in black are fighting. The thing's black helmet is turned away from me, deathly shallow breaths echoing through the temple. He turns his monstrous face towards me, with expressionless black orbs as eyes and sharp features. What could he be? My face feels hard as stone and I try not to collapse in fear. We stare at each other for a few moments._

" _Ahsoka," he booms._

Ahsoka gasped as she rose from her cot. _Was it a force vision, or what?_ She asked herself. She had been training under Anakin for a year now and couldn't be happier. He was annoying at times, stubborn even in the heat of battle, but she was lucky to be his apprentice. The so-called Chosen One was whispered everywhere by Padawans and Initiates alike.

That fateful day, being assigned to him… Ahsoka still couldn't even believe it had happened.

She sat upright on the cot, breathing heavily into her hands. She didn't know what that dream was, she had dreamed so much before but the pure clarity of that dream made her fear that the horror she had experienced might be some potent of the future.

Ahsoka considered telling Anakin about this. He obviously knew about force visions. He never told her about them, but Ahsoka could tell every morning when he woke with shadows in his eyes that he had seen the past in his dreams… and the future.

She got dressed and exited her quarters. Even with the Clone Wars in full swing, the Council still sometimes found it necessary for Ahsoka and Anakin to spend their days in the temple just to make sure they still lived and breathed the Force. She fumbled with her lightsaber and twirled it with her hands as she stepped to the refectory on her level. Anakin was going to meet her for breakfast, and then they'd head over to the Archives to complete some assignment or another, or maybe even do some training.

That monstrous figure… it nagged at her constantly. Ahsoka squeezed her blue eyes shut and all she could see was that face, or mask, or whatever it was, draw closer and closer to her.

She found herself in the refectory and grabbed herself a breadroot patty and sat at an empty table. Where was Anakin? He had promised to meet her. And when he was there, was it a smart choice to tell him of her possible premonition? Even worse, did the Council know they were probably driving themselves to a future full of doom?

Ahsoka shook away the thoughts. She was probably overreacting. After all, would the Council take some measly dream and have it dictate their choices for the rest of the war? The dream was just a face and a possible lightsaber duel. There was no need to take things too far.

Anakin finally arrived in his robes that smelled of the city with a glass of ruby bliel in his gloved mechanical hand. "Hey, Snips. Sorry I was late."

Ahsoka forced a smile. "I… had a rough night."

Anakin's face hardened and he took a sip of his drink. "Ah. That happens to me a lot as well. You know, Ahsoka… just don't take the rough nights too hard, okay? I've lost far too many hours of sleep dwelling… on my dreams…" his eyes grew distant.

Ahsoka knew she'd gone too far with mentioning the rough nights. Anakin was usually easygoing with her, but when pressure was applied onto him and his past, he closed up.

"Just don't worry about it, okay Master?" she reassured him. "It's nothing. I promise."


	2. there is one who cannot see

**Hi and welcome to the second chapter of this story! I'd just like to mention that there are a few appearances of legends facts and characters, but they are there due to plot reasons. I will be sure to flesh out the backgrounds of these characters so you will understand. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, and reviewing really encourages me to write!**

* * *

"How well do you know your facts, Ahsoka?" Anakin inquired to his Padawan as they walked down the hall.

"Facts?" Ahsoka echoed.

Anakin sighed. "Well, um, history."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this! "Well, I passed the Initiate Trials, so apparently, I knew _enough_."

Anakin grinned at her. "Well the Council thinks that we need to be enlightened by history. What do you know of the Jedi Civil War that occurred some four thousand years ago?"

Ahsoka scrunched up her face. "Um… the Mandalorians lost. And then there was this Jedi… I forget the name…"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, that's what we're studying." He waved his hand at her. "Well, Ahsoka, come with me. We're heading to the Archives for a nice day of _research_." He stressed the last word with such annoyance it made Ahsoka quiver a little.

"Okay," she told him.

* * *

How many hours was she going to be spending in front of a computer screen? The figure she was reading about, a man named _Revan_ or something, was fairly intriguing. But why was she reading about him, anyway? A Jedi who defied the Council to a Sith Lord and back to a Jedi again was a path that she had never heard of before.

Somewhere along the lines of the text she was studying, Ahsoka's eyes hovered over the fact that a superweapon of some sort was activated on _Malachor-_

 _I… have just been defeated by him. My legs throb as I lie flat on the cold, hard ground of this planet. What happened here, anyway? What turned such a normal, everyday planet into a dark, desolate graveyard?_

 _I can feel the boy in the Force, heart spun with tension. I can feel the blinded master and him attempt to escape. The temple is collapsing- what will I do?_

 _I head up the temple's endless elevators, stairs, and finally reach the top level. The smoke- the Force hovering around here makes it hard to see, but I can still get a glimpse of the figure, hand outstretched to pull something out of the boy's hand. With the Force. I feel as if I can maybe sneak in a surprise blow to the monster or the cyborg, take advantage of his weak parts._

 _And I run._

Ahsoka inhaled sharply as her eyes snapped open. _What's happening to me?!_ She stared around the halls of the Archives. The brightness of the screen frightened her a little, as did the figure of the man she was studying, but Ahsoka couldn't be more relieved at the fact that she was safe, and that whatever she had experienced, never happened.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka turned around to find Anakin, eyes bright with anger, tapping his boot behind her. "I know you don't like these assignments, but really… to be sleeping on the job? I thought you wanted to get this over with as soon as possible! So we can move onto more important things, like your training!"

Anakin rarely lost his temper with her. But the stressful spot of the archives, and the day's humid air, was probably enough to make someone bristle with anger at a research assignment. Ahsoka shivered from the thoughts of her vision. "I'm sorry, Master, it was a v-"

Anakin waved his hand as if to cool himself off. "I'm sorry, Snips, if that came out a little angry. Just… try and get your things done, okay? I am just as bored as you are, following your article about this Revan guy. Finish up the next few paragraphs or so and then tell me what you've learned."

When she was done reading and it was time to tell Anakin what she knew about this historical figure, Ahsoka started to recite facts from the top of her head and stared up at the ceiling as if it would help her. "Well, so there was this Jedi who was born, and he defied the Council to fight for the Republic in times of war… he became known as the Revanchist. He started to win battle after battle with the help of his followers, until the war came to Malachor-"

When she looked down at Anakin again, the friendly face she was expecting to see was replaced with the horrifying mask of the monster-cyborg from her dreams. All she heard was breathing, and her eyes turned as cold as ice in her fear.

And then the mask disappeared, and Anakin was staring at her, concerned. "You okay?"

Ahsoka waved him off. "Fine. I… blanked out for a moment."

Anakin stared at her, disbelieving. "Continue on, then."

"Well, um, he won the war, and he and his closest follower, a guy named Malak, went into the Unknown Regions, where they were corrupted and became Darth Revan and Darth Malak, and then vowed to destroy the Republic. They found this thing called the Star Forge? And then Malak shot down Revan's flagship and the Jedi decided to spare him, and wipe his memory…" Ahsoka realized what she was reciting. "Wait, they wiped his memory?"

Anakin frowned at that. "Seems merciful, but in a way… cruel. I wonder why?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "So he becomes this hero of the Republic, kills Malak after discovering his identity but stays in the Light and becomes known as the Prodigal Knight… and that's as far as I read."

Anakin nodded. "Well, very good. I assume you can head back to your quarters and complete the assignment on your own then?"

"Can't we do some _training_ , Master?" Ahsoka asked him in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Snips, but we'll get some in tomorrow."

On the way back to her quarters, Ahsoka saw the mask again, this time framed in one of the temple's windows. It gnawed at her for the rest of the day.


	3. the light that is there

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far and welcome to the third chapter. The tension is building up slowly but surely and I guarantee that more things will be revealed in time. And an adventure in the stars awaits! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The night that followed was a turbulent one filled with dreams. Ahsoka tossed and turned on her cot as the visions she'd had the day before repeated themselves over and over in her mind, the mask coming to haunt her each and every time.

Ahsoka sat up in bed in the morning, sweaty and in fear.

Enough time had passed that the "it's just a dream" reassurances she was giving herself didn't matter anymore. It was time for Anakin to know.

* * *

They were eating shrimpi cups together in the bustling activity of the refectory. Obi-Wan wasn't there to meet them; he was on some sort of mission or another.

"Master?" Ahsoka broke the silence between them.

"Yes?"

"This has been happening by now for some time, but I figured it was time to tell you."

Anakin stared at her, eyes wide and alarmed. "What?"

"I've been having these dreams. On a desolate planet that seems destroyed, I keep facing this… thing over and over again at night and even during the day, yesterday."

Anakin frowned at her.

"He has this mask…" Ahsoka trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin wasn't sure whether he ought to laugh or yell at this point. "Don't tell me you've been neglecting your training because of a monster in your dreams. I thought only younglings experienced those!" He burst out laughing.

"But I feel like it's the Force telling me something!" Ahsoka retorted.

Anakin's eyes widened, and Ahsoka could tell she had touched a nerve. "Take it from me, Ahsoka. Dreams can mean everything, or they can mean nothing." His eyes clouded over as he continued, "You must know whether they mean everything or nothing. And for this, it means absolutely _nothing_."

"It was Malachor!" Ahsoka blurted out. "A planet destroyed by a superweapon, those who fought in the war were frozen in time. Dead. I was there. _It_ was there. And the boy and his blind master- they were all there!"

Anakin sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. Come back to me if these dreams persist, which they won't." He stood up. "Why don't we lighten it up a bit? We have some training to get to!"

Ahsoka grinned at him.

* * *

They were kneeling across from each other in one of the sparring rooms. Ahsoka stared at her master, entranced by his blue eyes yet again. It always happened. In her right hand lay her green lightsaber, and her left hand clasped her fairly new shoto blade.

"I know we've already done this," Anakin was saying, "But we're going to be working on Ataru as we spar together. Try and focus on this one form today, when I attack you I don't want you to slip into another form. Just keep your technique. As you know, you need to use the Force to augment your agility and speed. I will be using Djem So today. Oh, and turn your lightsaber onto our training setting."

Ahsoka nodded enthusiastically as she did so. "But you always use Form V, Master!" she couldn't help but point out.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "There's going to come a day where you're going to face an opponent that's mostly strength and stamina and power attacks, which is hard for you, with your small stature, so I want you to know what to do when that day comes."

They stood. Ahsoka's hands were gripping their lightsabers tightly.

Anakin ignited his blade, revealing a clear blue.

Ahsoka followed with her green lightsaber and yellow shoto.

Ahsoka began by running over, activating the Force to make her jump and land a blow, with Anakin staying on his feet and blocking them. She ducked, and Force Speed worked to her advantage as she kept pace with him even with his mostly vertical and horizontal strikes.

It continued like this and Ahsoka could feel herself becoming one with the duel. Blow after blow, parry after parry- it was all becoming natural to her now. Closing her eyes, she let the Force guide her movements.

When she opened them, it was a nightmare.

She was on Malachor, her green and yellow sabers had become white and the hilts felt different in her hands. They were atop the structure she'd seen in her dreams, and instead of Anakin sparring with her, it was a life-and-death duel with the masked figure. The deafening breathing made her shiver, but Ahsoka carried on.

The figure's blade was red, and its technique was swift and calculating. Ahsoka could see a hint of Djem So in it but her arms were working to the limit even though its strikes were mainly vertical. They reached the side of the structure.

Their blades were locked together and Ahsoka was pushing everything she had into her blade. A black shape emerged out of the corner of her vision, and she felt herself toppling off the edge.

And she fell.

Ahsoka let out a grunt as she made impact with the ground. _What's happening to me,_ she thought again in fear. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Anakin marching to her.

"What happened there?" he asked. "You looked out of it… so I thought… are you okay?"

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes. The familiarity of Anakin and the sparring room comforted her and she looked up at him fearfully, with the remnant of the vision fresh in her mind. "Vision… the Force…"

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry," Anakin sat down and put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't realize what had happened until I had already done the Force Push."

"The dreams… they're real…"

"We don't know that yet. Just… just go to your quarters and meditate on it," Anakin told her. "Tell me at dinner in the refectory. I, ah, have business to attend to."

Ahsoka nodded and, wordlessly, stepped away, doors closing behind her.


	4. the mind will soar

**Hello there! I know these chapters aren't too exciting, but they are building up tension until the main adventure begins. Anyway, this chapter was pretty fun to write, exploring meditation and all that. So enjoy everything that happens next, and remember, I really appreciate reviews and feedback!**

* * *

Ahsoka stepped into her quarters. Both she and Anakin found it difficult to sink into a state of meditation, but for now, it was necessary. Getting on her knees, she closed her eyes and attempted to sink into the Force.

" _...tell me where the remaining_ Jedi _can be found…"_

That voice. Ahsoka shook her head slowly, eyes closed, in fear. It was mechanical, like a machine, and it was unnaturally deep. She thought she heard something eerily familiar in the voice, but pushed that thought away.

 _Remaining Jedi._ Was it the future? Were the Jedi doomed to be eradicated and would the Clone Wars come to a bitter end? Ahsoka tried to imagine a universe without the Jedi. Why was she experiencing this, could she be one of the Jedi to survive? She thought of Dooku and the rumored Sidious to be ruling an empire where one person decided all. But then… the figure in her dreams was someone of importance, she knew that.

And then there was the possibility of it all being just a dream. A series of nightmares that preyed on her fears for the Jedi Order.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," Ahsoka breathed into the stillness of the room around her, eyes still closed. She opened herself up to the Force; felt it flowing through the essence of her being. _Is this a vision of the future?_ She mouthed, letting the question sink into the Force. She felt all thoughts, all worry in her mind pour out and drifted into harmony with it.

Sometime later, Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open to the harsh sound of a lightsaber igniting. Looking down, she realized she was hovering somewhat above the floor mat and realized she had gone so deep into the Force that she'd achieved the use of Rising Meditation. As soon as that thought entered her mind, Ahsoka's body slammed into the ground.

The sound of the lightsaber she'd heard humming before snapped off. She looked around in a panic and realized no one was there. A _yes_ echoed in the air.

She looked out the window to see the bustling activity of the Coruscant skyline, and looked back, blue eyes wide with horror. "It's real," she sobbed to herself.

"What's real?" a melodic, calm voice behind her asked.

Ahsoka whipped her head around. "Barriss!" she smiled as she greeted the Mirialan. "I didn't realize you were taking a break from the war as well!"

Barriss smiled at her. "What was real?" she inquired again.

Ahsoka shook her head with a frown. "Nothing. Oh, um, is it dinner? I kinda have to meet Anakin in the refectory to talk about something…"

Barriss rubbed her thumb and index finger together absentmindedly. "Oh yes, it is dinner. Master Unduli sent me to tell you this, actually. Master Skywalker is looking for you just as you need to meet him," she told her fellow Padawan eagerly.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "I'll follow you, then."

The two Padawans walked next to each other, discussing the day's news and what was happening around the galaxy during the war. Every time Barriss would begin a long explanation of history and how it impacted today's war, Ahsoka's mind would drift, back to the masked figure whose breath she now heard echoing in her mind.

Both Ahsoka and Barriss grabbed their meals from the line. "Thank you for coming to get me, Barriss," Ahsoka said.

Barriss gave her a friendly little nod. "My pleasure, Padawan Tano. See you around."

Ahsoka glimpsed Anakin, sitting at a spot at one of the long tables, whispering through a comlink to someone. Who could it be? Ahsoka… had her suspicions, but she felt it wasn't her place to judge, really.

"Hi, Master," Ahsoka tapped Anakin on the shoulder.

Anakin was still whispering to someone through the comlink, uttering words and sentences Ahsoka couldn't make out. She heard a "bye" and then Anakin snapped his head to greet her as Ahsoka sat down next to him.

"Did you meditate on it?" he asked her.

"I… I think it's real, Master. I keep having visions, and today, when I achieved Rising Meditation and then finished, I heard a lightsaber in the room somewhere. I looked, and questioned the Force, and there was no lightsaber. And I think I heard a _yes_ from somewhere. Not only that, but I keep hearing the masked figure's breathing in my mind."

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed as he took a sip of his ruby bliel, which he seemed to be drinking a lot now. "Hm… I believe you. I believe it's a vision. What I'm not sure about… is whether it represents the future."

Veering off topic for a moment, Ahsoka asked, "What's with all the ruby bliel?"

Anakin closed his eyes, the scar over his right eye becoming clearly visible. "It's a very sweet drink. Very sweet, syrupy, probably bordering on very unhealthy… and a childhood favorite of mine." He formed an _o_ with his lips and breathed out.

It sounded so much like the masked figure's breathing that Ahsoka jumped in her seat, knocking over her glass of water and spilling it on her breadroot patty. "That's what the breathing sounds like," she exhaled, and started to hyperventilate.

"Ahsoka, calm _down_." Anakin stared into her eyes and pushed her wet tray to the side. "I'm sorry it triggers your visions. As many of them that I myself have, I don't know what to do about them either."

Ahsoka groaned, "Can't we… tell the Council?"

Anakin nearly laughed in shock. "The _Council_? You, a mere Padawan, want to tell the High Council about a _dream_ that makes you scared during the day? I mean, sorry for being offensive, but I really don't think they're going to take it seriously."

Ahsoka frowned at him. "Yeah _Master_. Offensive. Please… I can tell you everything about him. He's masked, and he's scary…"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Does he hide under your bed?"

"No!" Ahsoka fumed. "Just listen to me for one minute! The Force is telling me, it's real!"

Anakin sighed. "Fine then. Start from the beginning."


	5. and the dreams will fall

**Hello again! Welcome to the fifth chapter of the story. Things are moving along nicely and Ahsoka and Anakin are starting to suspect that something is happening. Enjoy the chapter that follows, and thank you for all of the support! I appreciate it very much and would love to hear more of your opinions in the reviews!**

* * *

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I am in a temple on an ancient world, which seems to be Malachor-"

"How do you know that?" Anakin interrupted.

Ahsoka sighed. "I just _know_. Anyway, I trod up the steps of the temple and there is this figure attacking a boy that I've never seen before."

"Tell me what the figure looks like."

"Well, he's tall. Like maybe over a head above me. He has these black orbs that look red in the light as eyes, and really angular features with a flaring dome on his head as a helmet. His entire outfit is black… looks like some kind of Sith droid."

"Does he… wield a lightsaber?"

"Yeah. It's red. And he keeps asking me where the remaining Jedi can be found in a bass voice, almost mechanical, as if he had slaughtered all of them himself." She left out the familiar part.

Anakin looked down and clenched his teeth. Ahsoka's words were vivid, and even as she described them it was like the Force was painting an image in his mind. And it _was_ like a Sith droid, one built for war.

Anakin, in his mind, looked over that figure and noticed a control panel on his chest, and heard the breathing. "Does he have a control panel on his chest?"

Ahsoka nodded painfully. "How do you know that? Is the Force telling you? Do you believe now that the Council should be told? This all seems awfully clear to me."

Anakin took a huge gulp of his ruby bliel and closed his eyes before replying, "I see him now, as do you, from the Force. And as stupid as it may seem, I guess this is a valid dream that maybe the Council should know about." He slammed a fist on the table. "But that's only because I'm your Master, and yet, I don't even know how to deal with dreams!" He put his face in his hands, heaving a few heavy breaths.

Ahsoka's eyes drifted over him. "I'm really thankful that you are my Master. It isn't your fault. None of us can handle these dreams. I'm sure Obi-Wan would say the same."

Anakin shook his head. "Life-support system," he mumbled, almost too softly for Ahsoka to hear.

"What?"

Anakin spoke louder, "It's a life-support system. He looks like a droid, has a control panel on his chest, the regulated and repeating breathing… he is a cyborg, a living being. With a red lightsaber, asking about Jedi. Ahsoka… you're facing a Sith Lord in your dreams."

* * *

Ahsoka paced the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was currently empty, too many Jedi leaving the temple to go to war that the usually crowded yet silent area had not one person in it but Ahsoka. It was peaceful, quiet except for the pouring of the water in the fountains; but the throbbing of Anakin's realization in her mind left her on edge.

Anakin had decided that life was a little too stressful for Ahsoka to train. In an authoritative fashion that nearly mirrored Obi-Wan's or Yoda's, her Master had concluded that the visions Ahsoka experienced left her conflicted.

But if this bleak future that Ahsoka saw was real… then, what had happened to get it that way? Ahsoka stepped to one of the fountains in the room, stared at the cascading water…

 _He is here, again. This is not the first time I have seen him._

 _He stands there, black cape fluttering behind him with the boy cowering uselessly nearby._

" _There are no Jedi," I tell him. "You and your inquisitors have seen to that."_

Instead of being jutted back into the present, Ahsoka found the deathly empty feeling of Malachor gradually fade away until all she saw was the water of the fountain again. _Anakin was right,_ she thought. _He is a Sith Lord._

And the fact that she herself had said that the Jedi were gone. Gone, just like that. And Ahsoka felt completely appalled that as she stood there, being the only person who knew that someday the Force would bring the death of the Jedi, felt no reaction. Only emptiness, no emotion, as if what she truly felt was locked away on a level she could no longer reach. But as the Jedi believed, there was to be no emotion. Ahsoka's mind felt muddled all of a sudden, as if she'd questioned the Code to a point where she didn't understand it anymore, and it troubled her.

She wondered if Anakin ever questioned the Code. She had never asked him. Maybe she'd just felt that she didn't need to know.

"Well, Snips, was I right?" Anakin appeared in the doorway, hand on his hip and seemingly in a better mood than before.

Ahsoka replied, "Yes. The Force sent a vision to me. I was telling him that none of the Jedi were left, because of him and some _inquisitors._ "

Anakin frowned and took a few steps closer so that he was a couple feet away from Ahsoka. "Aren't there two Sith Lords? Could that be Sidious? But then, what about his apprentice?"

Ahsoka pondered for a moment. "There was no mention of a Master or Apprentice. But I doubt a cyborg at that level could even have the power to become a Sith Master. Too many mechanical parts."

Anakin grinned softly at her. "I don't plan on losing any more limbs, Ahsoka," he joked. "Yeah, I hate to be biased about this, but… a cyborg like General Grievous… probably not."

"That would explain why he was dealing with inquisitors. But I'm not one to understand the hierarchy of the Sith."

Anakin nodded at her, and then she saw him glance over his shoulder at a figure waiting in the shadows of the hall behind the door. "Obi-Wan!" he called.

Ahsoka stared at him, confused. "I thought he was on some kind of mission, you told me," she scolded her Master indignantly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, have you considered the fact that maybe he _just got back_?" Ahsoka shook her head, smiling brightly at him.

Obi-Wan took a step into the light, in a robe and stroking his beard. "I see an argument in the making," he said, grinning at Anakin. "Well, little one," he continued, turning towards Ahsoka now, "Your Master has contacted me, saying you had some problems you wanted to settle with the Council?"

Ahsoka nodded. "It's these dreams I have. Dreams I think spell the future of the Jedi."

She barely noticed it, but caught Obi-Wan throwing Anakin an uneasy glance, with Anakin not returning it. Instead, he was staring at his boots, eyes closed and arms crossed awkwardly. Dreams, she could tell, awakened some kind of past in both of them that they didn't want to return to. "Continue," Obi-Wan stated as if nothing had happened.

"Well, it's in a desolate world, Malachor, I think. And I fight this masked cyborg that Anakin and I think is a Sith Lord." Ahsoka glanced at her Master. "Um, Anakin, maybe you can toss him one of the visions…"

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes, one hand held up to show that he was using the Force. Opening them again with a satisfactory grin, he stepped to Ahsoka's side.

Obi-Wan kneeled on the hard ground of the room, and closed his eyes, tucking his hands together in his robe. His face was serene, at peace as if he was meditating. Then, after a few moments, Ahsoka saw his eyelids twitch, and eyebrows draw together in fear. His face contorted, the peaceful aura he had around him before dissolving into horror. Anakin was entranced by the reactions Obi-Wan was having to the visions, staring at him intently.

Some time later, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. "That was intense, Anakin," he told his former apprentice, struggling to stay calm. "And a powerful Force feat, should I also say."

Anakin beamed with pride. "Then should we tell the Council about this?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'll slot you in, but there's no guarantee that they will believe you. And I do not suggest that you show them this vision… it is rightfully only Ahsoka's to see, and I apologize about interfering. However, try to state your case- the Council may see sense in what you are trying to tell them. Come to the chambers tomorrow afternoon," Obi-Wan told them as he backed away into the hall. "I'll see you there."


	6. they will fall

**Hi again, ReunitedLight here. Hopefully you are enjoying this story so far. If so, please consider dropping a comment in the reviews, it means so much to me. Anyway, in this chapter Ahsoka and Anakin are finally taking action and telling the Council about their dreams. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up with a sharp intake of breath. The dreams had stopped coming, but she still had that gnawing feeling at her that they were real. Ahsoka noted that it was still dark outside but she decided that she needed to talk with Anakin privately about it.

Few Jedi were in the halls, and they looked at her curiously as Ahsoka stalked past them and to Anakin's quarters.

Finally, Ahsoka had reached the door to his room. Her hand curled into a fist, and she knocked on the door.

No answer.

Ahsoka knocked again, this time more loudly. "Master, are you awake?" she whispered, hoping that he could hear him. When there, again, was no answer, Ahsoka sighed. "Anakin!" She held out a hand, and closed her eyes, trying to sense his presence in the Force.

Nothing there.

Ahsoka reached out farther, stretching her mind out as much as she could. She was still getting no response. Ahsoka figured that Anakin had left his quarters, but decided not to continue looking for him. The Jedi Temple was a huge place, after all. And Coruscant was even bigger. If she tried looking for him, he most likely wouldn't be found.

Ahsoka stalked back to her quarters, and it was still black outside, save for the city lights and the stars. She meditated until the morning came, when...

"Hey, Snips." Ahsoka's meditation was interrupted by an exhausted-sounding voice.

"Come in."

The door unlocked and Anakin stumbled in, hair in a mess and black circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

Ahsoka glanced at him. "Did you spend the night somewhere other than your quarters? I called for you outside the door and you didn't reply."

Anakin said, "I was sleeping. Sorry about that."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more.

"So, what are we going to say in the Council meeting today?" Anakin asked her.

Ahsoka replied, "We don't really need a plan. We should just trust in the Force, and hope that the Council takes this dream into consideration… but then, what would they do about it? It's not like they know what to do even if they know a possible outcome of the war."

Anakin shrugged. "Your dreams, not mine."

* * *

"Can we go _yet_?" Ahsoka whined for the tenth time as she tapped Anakin's shoulder.

"No!" Anakin snapped. "They're probably talking about us at this very moment, and haven't invited us in yet!"

They stood, shoulder to head, at the door to the Jedi High Council chambers, waiting to be invited inside. It was well past the specific time Obi-Wan had given Anakin and Ahsoka after he'd scheduled them in. Ahsoka supposed that even the Council had rights to secrecy, so she tried to wait there a little longer.

Finally, the Jedi Temple Guards at the door beckoned for them to go in.

About seven members were sitting in their chairs, eyes zooming in on Ahsoka, watching her every move. Every time she went to speak in front of the Council she felt like this, stressed at how many Jedi Masters there were judging her and scrutinizing her, and it made her uncomfortable. She could tell Anakin didn't feel that way anymore, he had probably gone to the Council more times than he could count. Her Master was just strolling in by her side, eyes fixed on Obi-Wan. The silence was unbearable, and it made Ahsoka's limbs twitch a little.

It was finally broken when Yoda said, "These dreams you have. Tell us, Padawan Tano."

Anakin started to speak, but the Council glared at him to silence him.

Ahsoka gulped uneasily. "Um… so… I started to have these dreams, these visions, of a masked figure with a red lightsaber attack me on an ancient world. I've had these visions for quite a few days now, and sometimes they are recurring, sometimes they are different. I think it could spell the future for the Jedi. Master Skywalker believes this figure is a cyborg, a Sith Apprentice."

Gasps arose from all sides. "How are you so sure of this, Padawan Tano?" Mace Windu asked.

"These dreams aren't vague," Ahsoka told them. "They are very clear in my mind. The Force is telling me all this." She paused, remembering something. "I can hear myself talk in these visions, telling the masked figure that there are no Jedi left because of him and some… inquisitors."

More gasps.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked disbelievingly at her. "How do you know you aren't lying to him? A true Jedi would never reveal information to a Sith Lord willingly."

Ahsoka turned around to face him. "I am sure of it. The Force speaks to me, shows me great things in my visions. I don't know how else I can prove it to you, but I know that there are no Jedi left. Just as I know that I am myself in these visions and not someone else."

Ki-Adi-Mundi slammed his fist onto his knee. "Well, then how do _we_ know the validity of your visions? We certainly haven't seen them!"

Obi-Wan decided to speak up. Frowning at the Cerean Jedi, he stated, "Padawan Tano and Knight Skywalker have shown me this vision. She is telling the truth. I have experienced this vision, and you would do well to trust that in the future she is seeing, there are no Jedi left but maybe her. And when I was experiencing this vision in first person, I could feel her presence. This dream is real."

Plo Koon nodded at Ahsoka. "You have said enough, Little 'Soka. Head back outside with your Master and we will call you back in when we have reached a conclusion."

Ahsoka tightened her lips and bowed at the Council. She and Anakin walked back outside of the Chambers.

Once the door had closed behind them, Ahsoka whispered to him, "You didn't even say anything the entire time! Just left me to burn out there in front of about seven Jedi Masters!"

Anakin looked down at her with a grin. "It's your dream, so you do the talking."

Ahsoka, exasperated, snapped, "Why must you always say that!"

Anakin put a hand to his ear. "Listen."

Ahsoka couldn't pick up anything but muffled voices that seemed to almost be shouting at each other. "Wow, we really gave the Council something to argue about."

"They can't ever make decisions," mumbled Anakin under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Anakin glared at her. "Snips, just _wait_ patiently until we're called back in again. It would do me a great favor."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and glanced worriedly at the doors to the chamber. She hoped that what she'd told the Council was enough to make them believe that it wasn't just a silly nightmare.


	7. and they will tell you your fate

**Hi, welcome to the seventh chapter. I would like to know: How is this story going? Are you enjoying it so far, or do you want things to move along a little faster? Any thoughts? I would love to hear what you have to say in the comments, as this is my first multi-chapter work with a plot and storyline. Anyway, I work really hard on this story so I hope you enjoy the events to come!**

* * *

Ahsoka let out a deep breath as she heard another round of shouting inside the chambers. She'd known that her argument was not a very good one, but the Council, who served the Force, were certainly having a difficult time deciding whether to take action on her dream or not. She wasn't sure how Anakin felt about the matter. He had supported her all this way, but he was a man who draped layers of something else over him, so she couldn't see what his true feelings were. Sometimes she felt shadows inside of him, but those weren't usually present. She had them too, but like her Master, pushed them away.

She saw Anakin, blue eyes staring off into the distance, thinking of something she couldn't detect. _Master?_ She called through the Force. She couldn't feel his thoughts, as always.

A Jedi Temple Guard walked up to Ahsoka, beckoning her to enter the Chambers. The shouting ceased immediately as Ahsoka could feel their conclusion settling on all of them, some members still at unease.

She wondered how the Jedi Temple Guards, Jedi Sentinels, could live without their identities and embrace their role. Those thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and Anakin and her stepped inside once again, extremely nervous. Ahsoka felt her heart pounding steadily in her chest.

Again, she felt all eyes on her.

"Padawan Tano," Yoda began. "Your time on this matter, we do appreciate."

Mace Windu raised his gaze to meet Ahsoka's, eyebrows lowered significantly as if a great burden weighed down on him. "We… have not reached a decision regarding your dream and what action we should take on it. While some-" he glanced at Ki-Adi-Mundi- "Want to dismiss your visions as mere childish nightmares, the majority of the Council has decided that we will continue to consider this matter. We are not taking any action on it yet, however."

Obi-Wan stared at Ahsoka, watching for a reaction, and she felt her gratitude flow through the Force to meet his. His eyes softened. "You may go. But this isn't the end, none of it is," he said.

Ahsoka glanced at the Council. _A surefire way to put off having to make a decision until later,_ part of her thought. But Ahsoka knew that the Council had a lot on their minds: The Clone Wars and the Sith Lords behind the Separatists pulling the strings. She could accept waiting a few more days, a few more weeks.

But Anakin definitely didn't feel the same way. His eyes were as cold as ice as he stomped out of the Chambers by her side.

When they had finally exited the Chambers and rounded the corner in the halls, putting the Council out of her view, he spoke in a low voice, "This… is what I have come to expect from the Council. Putting off decisions like that. They probably agree with Master Mundi and will never call us back there to talk about your dreams again."

Ahsoka looked at him. "The Council carries a great burden. We should be patient, Master."

Anakin burst out laughing. "Patient? You call waiting an eternity for a Council who never listens to anything we say _patient_?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but Anakin interrupted. "I've stood by your side all of this time, Ahsoka, believing in your visions just as I believed in mine a long time ago, and the Council, as always, dismisses them! People are _dying_ in this war and you could be the key to stopping it!"

Ahsoka pointed out, "Aren't you the Chosen One?"

The title cast shadows on Anakin's face. "I…"

Ahsoka knew she had said too much. "I'm sorry."

Anakin lit up, and slapped her on the shoulder. "I know, it's fine. The Council needs their time, I get that," he told his Padawan as they headed to the main floor of the Temple, "I'm very glad I've helped you through all this, it must be very hard to deal with. Just be sure to tell me if you experience any more visions, okay?"

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Sure, I will."

Anakin nodded. When they had reached the main floor of the temple, he shook his head and patted his thigh. "Ugh, I forgot," he said. "Gotta get you something from my quarters."

They walked in silence up to his floor.

Ahsoka thought as they walked. His mood swing had scared her, from dark and moody to something brighter. She wondered if he had truly changed how he'd felt or if he was hiding his true feelings from her as long as he could get away and vent by himself. Anakin was that way: he wanted to save everyone, wanted to be a hero, but disliked it when people took a long time to decide things.

Anakin headed over to his cot and picked up a datapad. "Here's your assignment for the rest of the afternoon. I want you to get it done," he instructed. "You have been neglecting your training for these dreams, though they are a learning opportunity. I will be going now, find your way to the archives by yourself."

Ahsoka frowned at everything that had just been thrown at her. "Why are you going?"

Anakin had already started to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at her, saying, "I have a meeting with the Chancellor that I'm late to. See you later."

Ahsoka started the long walk to the Archives yet again, reading the datapad. Anakin had wanted her to write something about Revan. _I already know enough about history,_ she thought. _I honestly don't need any more assignments at the level of a youngling's._ This Revan character was definitely interesting… but not more interesting than doing Force training or Form IV sparring.

She read the datapad. _Answer this question,_ it read. _How do you feel about the fact that the Council wiped Revan's memory, and how do you think it affected him when he found out?_

Ahsoka grimaced. She still didn't agree with that decision, conducted nearly 4,000 years ago. He was a Sith Lord, but he had a right to his identity! The Council could've just locked him up and offered him meditation sessions or something!

Yoda had always talked about how if you turn to the dark side, it was impossible to come back. While Ahsoka was uneasy about disagreeing with him, she couldn't help but have that childish feeling that everyone, no matter how evil, could be redeemed. And it was possible, wasn't it? If someone could turn to the dark side, with great effort, couldn't they turn back to the light as well?

She had never questioned Anakin about it, though. Sometimes he seemed too overwhelmed with his own thoughts that it felt wrong to ask.


	8. In the past lies the future

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry about taking so long to update as life got in the way, but I will still continue to update this consistently. Don't worry, the plot will keep moving along just as planned! Don't forget to review and keep enjoying the story :D**

* * *

Ahsoka had been writing for quite a few hours by now. She stared, satisfied, at the multiple paragraphs of her writing glowing in the datapad in her hands. She felt exhausted, her mind felt empty, but she read on in the comfort of her quarters.

Ahsoka had written about how utterly betrayed Revan must have felt when he'd found out about his true identity. She'd mentioned that memory wiping was something that the Jedi should have done only as a last resort.

 _The Clone Wars_ , she thought uncomfortably. Jedi shouldn't even be fighting in a war at all. There she was, critiquing the Jedi for wiping one person's mind when there were countless Knights out there slaying generals and putting infinite citizens in danger every second in the name of the greater good. Ahsoka had read in the texts that she studied that that was indeed the reasoning of the ancient Jedi.

Anakin wasn't even back yet.

Her mind was completely blank. She stared lazily at her cot. She didn't even notice when the datapad slipped out her hands, and when her vision blurred into something that wasn't even there.

 _The black orbs of his mask seemingly take me in._

 _I know, I've seen him before, and I'm stuck in this moment for no particular reason. He has been rumored everywhere throughout the Empire. Lord Vader. A Sith Lord._

 _He looks at me and I reach through the Force to sense what his presence feels like. I think I may know who he is, but that doesn't mean I want it to be true. I will see what he has to say about himself._

 _His presence is like a storm. Nothing like any of the Jedi I knew. I can sense a deep amount of anger, and my hands grip both of my lightsaber hilts even tighter. His anger… nothing like anything I've seen before. His true thoughts are obviously blocked to my probing… but… is that a hint of self-loathing I see there?_

The room was eerily empty when Ahsoka woke from her vision. Empire. Sith Lord. Lord Vader. Her and Anakin's suspicions had been completely correct. And she wasn't afraid, not anymore. Her future self had reached deep within, looked within the Sith Lord and Ahsoka felt the presence too. It was strong, deathly intense. And oddly… familiar.

A knock rang at her door. "Anakin, come in," She called.

Anakin stepped into the room, sweaty and exhausted and drained just like her. Ahsoka didn't know how private meetings with the Chancellor went, and she felt like maybe she did not need to know just yet. She, again, felt that asking about the meeting wouldn't be the best.

Anakin sat beside her in one of the chairs, fingers absentmindedly fumbling at his comlink. He thrummed his mechanical fingers on his knee. "How was it? The assignment?"

Ahsoka grinned tiredly. "Was just about to ask you the same thing, but didn't. You should thank me for that." She exhaled. "Yeah, it was fine but it was so boring that I experienced yet another vision."

"Very funny," Anakin mumbled as he started to take apart his comlink just for the fun of it.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "No, really. Another vision. I have more information for both of us."

Anakin's blue eyes flashed. "Go on." He had completely disassembled his comlink and was now putting it back together. Ahsoka had noted that he did this sometimes with the droids around the temple. Ahsoka herself was okay at mechanical workings but didn't particularly excel at it like her Master did.

"Well, it was specifically stated in the vision that he is a Sith Lord, or will be. And I mentioned the 'Empire'. Also, his name is Lord Vader."

The name made Anakin's eyes darken a little and then went back to normal. "Cool. Let's not mention the name to the Jedi Council nor the Empire."

"Why!?" Ahsoka shouted. "This vision has so much vital information in it! I could be the future of the Jedi Order!"

Anakin sighed. "How do you even know that these dreams will even come to pass? I can't guarantee that for you. What if this is all fake? What if this newest dream is a red herring, a feeding of false information by whoever may be giving you these dreams?"

Ahsoka snorted. "Must you _always_ experience these kinds of mood swings? I think I'm being pretty mature about all of this and you're like Master Mundi, dismissing them, and then like Obi-Wan, agreeing with them. Can't you just settle on one opinion and stick with it? Also, the _Force_ is giving me these dreams. Don't you know how the Force works? How much do you know about dreams and visions of the future, anyway?"

"More than you." Anakin closed his eyes. "Talk… later. Sorry, I'm tired, the Chancellor can be quite demanding. But he told me to come back here early, he knows I have a lot of pressure as it is."

Ahsoka suddenly felt ashamed for putting her Master on the spot this way. "Anakin, I'm sorry. I know you know about dreams. I just don't understand _why_ because you never _tell_ me about your past and your experiences with dreams!"

Anakin's eyes hardened into ice. He picked at one of his fingers and mumbled, "You wouldn't want to know."

"What?"

Anakin raised his voice. "I said, you wouldn't want to know! Quit the asking, Snips, my past is my past! The desert of Tatooine isn't all fun and games. It's slavery. Death."

"Have you experienced any of those things?"

Anakin shot her a warning glance and didn't reply. "Just stuff I saw," he sighed.

"Do you think," Ahsoka changed the subject, "That the Council will call us back about the dreams?" Part of her doubted it, part of her didn't. For one thing, Ahsoka was biased, there was nothing she didn't want more than to just head over to whatever planet was the source to the dreams and physically put an end to it. But then the iron fist of the Council had a war to fight and win, and a Republic to stabilize. Surely they wouldn't give dreams, even if they came from the Force, a second thought. She stared into her Master's blue eyes, searching and waiting for his answer.

Finally, Anakin sighed. "They might. But it's the _Council_ , Ahsoka. The same Council that didn't allow us to save citizens we wanted to save. The same Council that made us take a break from the war just because we decided to disobey direct orders to achieve what we were supposed to achieve."

Ahsoka forced a smile. "You're right. We've spent enough time in the boring temple. How long have we been in this place? When will we get our next assignment?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You've been neglecting training because of these dreams, valuable training time. And you just want to get back on the battlefield?"

Ahsoka just stared at him, lips pursed in a stubborn manner.

Finally losing his air of seriousness, Anakin admitted, "Okay, yeah, maybe I _do_ want to get another nice taste of combat."

"What would be your dream bat-"

Anakin's comlink beeped, making Ahsoka jump in her chair a little.

"What is it?" Anakin grunted into the comlink. "My Padawan and I are-"

"This is an important message," a deep voice with a crisp Coruscanti accent spoke. "The Council is expecting you. You're going to be assigned another mission."

Ahsoka shot her Master an "I told you so" look.

He mouthed "Snips" back.


	9. in the stories lie reality

**Hey, everyone! It seems like every time I come back here I'm apologizing for how long it's taking me to update. For a while, I sort of lost passion in this story because we're kind of at the most boring point in the story (at least for me), but I'm back, and I hope that's for good! I will continue to update when I can. Recently I've been really getting into Knights of the Old Republic 1 and 2, so let me know if you'd like to see anything from me in regards to that. I just wrote a little oneshot for the Exile and Atton :) Again, suggestions are VERY welcome, and I always love my reviews, and I will try to reply to all signed reviews. It looks like we've got 22 favorites, 36 alerts, and over 4,000 hits, which is simply amazing! Love you all, thank you so much for sticking by me!**

* * *

They walked together down the halls all the way back to the Council chamber. "Well, I guess the Council found us a purpose in this blasted war after all," Anakin told his padawan.

Ahsoka did not speak as they rounded the corner that would bring them to the entrance of the chamber. She was nervous. Was it possible that the Council had just decided to ignore her vision, then?

Again, they waited by the entrance to the chambers. Ahsoka stared at Anakin, trying to read his facial expression. His blue eyes were as unreadable as always, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Ahsoka couldn't really tell whether he actually wanted another mission; her master loved combat but she could tell he loved it only because he was trying to forget about not being home.

The Jedi Temple was home for Ahsoka, but honestly it felt like in Anakin's heart another location took that spot. Where? Tatooine, where he had been born and lived for nine or so years? A place on Coruscant?

Ahsoka suddenly felt all the more nervous, more than she'd ever been. Her eyes flickered up to meet her Master's. He raised his eyebrows at her, like a signal, _Something wrong?_

"It's nothing," Ahsoka breathed. She fiddled with her hands, her palms sweaty.

Anakin blinked and looked at her suspiciously. "Why must I always pry all of your problems out of you like this?" he whispered. "Come on, let it out just this once."

Ahsoka tapped the tip of her boot on the floor. "I don't know, it's just that… I just hope that the Council has taken my incident into consideration. I guess that if they're giving us another mission, then maybe they're just ignoring it-"

One of the Jedi Temple guards ushered them in yet again. Ahsoka found herself staring at the mask that represented them. All of the Jedi Sentinels who had chosen to lose their identity in service to the Jedi Order. _What would it be like if_ I _had to lose my identity for the greater good of something?_ She stared at the guard. _I just couldn't imagine it. Being behind a mask, swathed in robes with no escape…_

Ahsoka tried not to think about where those thoughts would lead. Rudely, she said, "So, when do we leave?" when she felt the eyes of the Council on her.

Mace Windu's eyebrows raised a little when she said that. "Watch your behavior, Padawan Tano. This mission is far more complicated than you think."

Anakin spoke up. "We don't have much time to lose, Masters," he pointed out. "My Padawan's situation is quite unique so I'd like to know when and where we're heading before I get launched back into another meeting."

Mace Windu gulped. "Well, you see," he told them a bit uncomfortably, "We don't really have a mission for you right now. But we've decided, with Padawan Tano's dreams that we'd like to know some more information about them so that we can take action."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but a silencing glare from Obi-Wan made her stop. She shrugged at him. "I don't know what else I can say, Master," she said in a high-pitched voice, "other than that the masked figure I see might be a Sith Lord and that it takes place on Malachor."

Yoda stroked his chin. "Take action on this, how should we?"

Ahsoka directed her gaze to his. "I don't know. I guess the only thing we can do to get rid of my dreams is to confront them directly, or something. We could go to Malachor…? Or visit the Separatists and ask them if they're planning to build an Empire…?" But both she and Anakin had to stifle a laugh at that.

But the Council seemed to _actually_ take those suggestions seriously. "Well setting up a peaceful meeting with the Separatists is quite a challenge," Plo Koon mused, "But perhaps disguising you as a Jedi dissatisfied with the Order could be a very valuable mission indeed."

 _Beating two Sith with one lightsaber,_ Anakin was thinking. Ahsoka withdrew herself from his mind because she didn't know what that meant. Perhaps the Council thought that they could accomplish something while disguising it as actually wanting to help a random Padawan with their visions and dreams of the future.

Mace Windu burst out, "But that would be suicide!"

Obi-Wan cut in. "Maybe this isn't the best course of action. I want this trip to be peaceful, one that would make the survival of Padawan Tano and Jedi Knight Skywalker almost certain."

"Well thanks," Anakin blurted out. "Thanks for arguing about every single little thing in our presence." His face was twisted in an angry grin.

Ahsoka was, quite simply, appalled. Arranging a _peaceful_ meeting with the Separatists? Impossible! Ahsoka was growing more and more convinced that the Council didn't quite know what they were doing. "With all due respect, Masters," she told them, "I honestly didn't think that you would take our suggestions seriously. Arranging a peaceful meeting with the Separatists is something that, in my opinion, just shouldn't happen."

Yoda stared at her, and she felt his presence in her mind, trying to grasp information. "Believe in these dreams, we do," he stated sagely. "Trying to determine what to do about them, we are."

Anakin hid his face in his hands. "I really don't believe this."

"Well, um," Master Windu began, trying to give the Council meeting some sort of purpose instead of having everyone just argue. "I suppose we should maybe wait a little more before we take action…"

Ahsoka was, at that moment, extremely ticked off, if one put it bluntly. "Someone told us we were to embark on another mission for the Republic," she said at last. "These dreams, I believe in them, and I think you do too. What actions, exactly, are you even planning to take?"

Kit Fisto just gave her a helpless shrug. "I apologize for the waste of time, Padawan Tano, but it seems this meeting has told us one thing: We believe in your dreams, and we're willing to help you through them, even if it asks for some small mission or another. I imagine you and your master are fine with taking any necessary risks?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but she felt Anakin's cold hand on her shoulder. "Yes. We are," her Master confirmed, though his eyes were hard and she could tell he wasn't completely on board, but would go to lengths and try and help her as best as he could.

Mace Windu nodded slowly, and Ahsoka wasn't sure if he was relieved or if new fears had suddenly taken hold of him. "Thank you for your time. I suppose all we can do now is wait and see, as we have other priorities to take care of. Don't worry, Padawan Tano, we will make sure these dreams bother you no more later on."


	10. and there is nothing you can do

**Hey it's ReunitedLight again back with a long awaited chapter! I've been writing quite a bit on other things but I realized I haven't even posted this yet, even though I had it finished a while ago! Please enjoy and if you like the story so far, feel free to give me feedback and whatnot. Reviews are very much appreciated :)**

* * *

Time now felt like an infinity to Ahsoka. After the Council's constant reassurances that the dreams would be dealt with, it had been about a week since the meeting and the tension was palpable between her and her master. Anakin… he was convinced that the Council had completely forgotten.

Anakin had decided then that it was his duty to make Ahsoka forget about her dreams as much as possible. He used _history_ as an excuse to make Ahsoka do piles upon piles of work and a few sparring sessions with him to blow off some steam every once in a while. The history surrounding the Jedi Revan was lengthy but still mysterious.

Ahsoka had taken her time with the history lessons. She'd finished reading the many articles that were about Revan a few days ago, and Jocasta Nu had directed her to the very depths of the archives where many more hours of reading lay.

So Ahsoka had settled into routine, and it almost reminded her of her days as an initiate. She'd wake up bright and early in the morning, head down to the refectory to grab a quick bite, and station herself at the archives to learn some and write some. Often Anakin would return for lunch, and they would have a sparring session after, and then the mission terminal in the temple would give Ahsoka something to do on the streets of Coruscant in the afternoon. Tracking down petty criminals, disabling life-threatening droids… it was all so heroic and Ahsoka liked saving others. But nothing compared to the excitement of the war. She belittled herself sometimes for wishing to go back to the front lines, for this was a war that no one wanted and it stretched the morals of the Jedi to a limit. And Ahsoka admitted, they were not doing so well.

It was a routine. But at night, it was different. At night Ahsoka was putting herself at the mercy of her dreams. She learned nothing new from the Sith Lord, learned nothing from the cyborg. He (or it) just kept coming after her again and again, kept torturing her with the sickening feeling that something was horribly, horribly familiar and wrong at the same time. So close. So out of reach.

 _He is so close. I see his mask, I plan out my route before me… I angle my lightsaber perfectly, see the arc in which it will flow and slice through the mask… and the truth will be revealed. I run. My muscles, they contract and then release and I use the Force to lift myself off the ground, and here it comes, here it comes…_

 _Slice._

 _Silence._

 _Then my name's being called. I know the truth and my destiny is coming to face me, for the voice is weak and broken and familiar and it shocks me, but I don't know whose voice it is. I turn my head slowly around-_

And the dream would end.

It tore Ahsoka to pieces each time and she drowned herself in her studies. Revan. Malak. The Lord of Pain. The Lord of Hunger. Traya. The classified name of the Jedi Exile. Bastila Shan. Mandalore the Preserver. Admiral Onasi. And more. So many people, who'd lived just like her and were long dead. Smoking, rotting corpses somewhere out there. Or maybe they were closer than she thought.

Malachor.

 _My mind echoes with you still, General…_

 _You'll be right here with me, playing pazaak._

 _Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you._

The more Ahsoka read, the more those voices called to her. From four thousand years ago. All those stories made her think, and Ahsoka wondered why no one else spoke of that past. Was it because the Jedi had been nearly wiped out? Were the Jedi… _ashamed_ of the choices they'd made back then?

Then there was the question of why Anakin had instructed her to learn about all this in the first place.

Ahsoka had drawn the conclusion that Revan was like a red thread in the galaxy, tying it together, being destined for something great. He'd lived for centuries, and everyone who met and traveled with him became bound to him. The choices he made… the consequences would be felt by him and everyone he knew. The Jedi Exile had died on Dromund Kaas for Revan, it seemed, left behind all of her companions to restart the Jedi Order. The names of these "Lost Jedi" had been lost over many generations. Only a few snippets remained. Rand, another was Marr, another known as Disciple, and a few other names that Ahsoka ran through in her mind. Ahsoka did not know if these were their first or last names or if they were even names at all.

Revan… he was like… he reminded Ahsoka of something so familiar. The red thread, the Jedi who tasted both sides of the Force, the Jedi who defied the Council for love…

Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. Like her Master, Ahsoka's destiny was now written in stone. She was bound to him and his choices, whether he saved the galaxy or left it burning. The thought was so heavy on Ahsoka, realizing that she was tied to something so important.

Just the ordinary life of a Jedi Padawan caught in something bigger.

Ahsoka, back in the present, was currently sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, meditating quietly. The mission terminal had given her nothing to do this afternoon, and so Obi-Wan had instructed her to come here.

Ahsoka decided that it was best if she kept these revelations to herself. The past, while it had parallels with the present, had no bearings on the future and what was to come. Interesting information, perhaps, something to think about when things got hard, but nothing more.


	11. to keep it from coming

**ReunitedLight is back! This is my oldest multi-chapter story, but I've enjoyed working on it so much. I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I have been writing so much more than I used to, mostly in the TOR Era. But I decided to add another chapter to this story, and I will definitely be finishing it and adding more in the future, and it's been so great getting back into these characters. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review if you're interested in seeing another installment!**

* * *

Patience. A virtue that the Jedi kept telling Ahsoka was extremely important to have in life, but even now, with all of her experience as a Padawan, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel like being patient was going to be harder than ever. She kept doing mindless tasks, the Jedi Council kept telling her "later, later" and it was a vicious, endless cycle.

Anakin knew it, too. That's why he visited her room every now and then, asking her to train a little with him just to keep her skills sharp. So Ahsoka just meditated on her cot in her quarters, isolated from everyone else, contemplating the past and fearing the future. The dreams, they still haunted her, they still left black circles under her eyes every day from lack of sleep. Until one day, Ahsoka had had enough. She refused to leave her room and didn't show up for their morning meal for three days in a row. She felt Anakin tapping into her mind every now and then, checking up on her without actually being there, just to make sure she was okay.

On the fourth day, Ahsoka had woken up from another restless sleep when Anakin barged into her quarters without knocking. "Hey!" she snapped, desperately sliding on a loose pair of pants. "Seriously, I'm not hungry."

Anakin just raised one scarred eyebrow at her and shook his head. "We can talk about you skipping meals later. The fracking Council has finally decided to do something, after I bothered Obi-Wan about it for a week straight. Freshen up and meet me outside their chambers-I've got a feeling that we're going to do something useful at last."

His words sent a tingle up Ahsoka's spine and for the first time in a long time, she was grateful and excited to be the Padawan of the Chosen One. All of her musings about the past, about Revan's unhappy ending, vanished in an instant, and in her mind, the only things that existed were this day and the future-but not far enough so that the masked figure could torment her. "Wow… thanks, Master, for being so persuasive. I'll be there right away."

Anakin slipped her a mock salute and exited her room, closing her door behind him. Her tiny quarters suddenly began to feel claustrophobic instead of like home, so Ahsoka got herself ready as fast as possible, tidying up the masses of clothes that had begun to pile up during those long, boring weeks. She picked up her lightsabers from the dresser, studying them eagerly. _The Council's finally letting me put these to good use._ She clipped them onto her belt.

When Ahsoka arrived at the door leading to the Council chamber, Anakin was already there. Beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead, and he waved her in, blue eyes more shadowed than usual. "I have a feeling that this mission won't have anything to do with the war," he warned her. "Just be prepared if that happens."

Ahsoka shrugged. "A mission's a mission, right? Either way, we get something action-packed and interesting."

"Not if it's some diplomatic escapade," Anakin countered.

"I really don't think it'll be like that, especially if you made a case about my dreams," Ahsoka replied in return.

"Just bracing myself for the worst."

A temple guard stuck his head out and waved both Anakin and Ahsoka in. "Come. The Council awaits you." This time, instead of scrutinizing the guard, Ahsoka forced herself to look away, willing those thoughts of being trapped behind a mask away and into another portion of her mind. She wouldn't let that weaken her, not again.

And this time, when the eyes of every single member on the Jedi Council bore into her back like lasers, Ahsoka shook off that uneasy feeling. There was a time to act like a lowly Padawan and a time to actually focus on the mission at hand-and if the Council was actually going to get them a mission this time, instead of lying to them and coming up with some excuse on the spot like they did last time-Ahsoka thought it would be better to simply listen.

"Padawan Tano, thank you for coming again," Yoda began, his small arms crossed serenely across his lap. Ahsoka tipped her head slightly towards his in respect.

"We apologize for calling you in last time," Plo Koon cut in. "We understand that your time is very valuable. Even though we have been disagreeing on a variety of topics concerning your dream, the majority of the Council has decided to send you on a scouting mission on a planet that has not been explored in a very long time."

Ahsoka's eyes flicked towards Anakin's, who met hers. _Scouting mission on a mysterious planet? Sounds like fun_ , Ahsoka thought to herself. It wasn't the action-packed adventure she knew both she and her Master had been anticipating, but this was a lot better than playing hero on the streets for weeks on end or even worse, doing nothing at all and completing boring history assignments.

Well, they weren't _too_ boring. Revan's story had showed her that there was more than one side to the seemingly perfect and benevolent Jedi Council-at least in the past. But Ahsoka couldn't help but feel something uneasy prick at the corner of her mind. If the Council had been flawed back then, what was to stop it from having equally as many issues now?

Mace Windu nodded at them, snapping Ahsoka out of her haze of thoughts. "This mission will last at most a few days, minus the space travel. We want you to be very careful and make contact with no one on the planet unless we order you to. You'll be traveling to Malachor…"

And with that word, everything in Ahsoka's head exploded, and the ramblings of Master Windu faded away into an echo. The voices of long-dead Jedi once again made themselves known from deep within her consciousness as if they had been planted there by something or someone… maybe the very same someone that had been causing the nightmarish masked figure to appear in her dreams… or maybe, it was the Force. Either way, Ahsoka's heart filled to the brink with anticipation, excitement and thirst for knowledge, but most of all, it was fear. But Ahsoka took that fear and locked it away in her mind, keeping her face stone cold, so that the Council wouldn't detect it. Anakin seemed to have caught on with her panic and sent comforting thoughts her way.

"...as there is a small risk of Sith artifacts being found within the temple, we are trusting Knight Skywalker, your Master, to protect you from any potential harm. This will be the greatest test you have had so far. If you are lucky, perhaps you shall find something to aid us in the current war, and if not, maybe your dreams will finally be silenced. You leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning," Windu finished in a monotone. Ahsoka wondered how the Council had reached such a decision. Did they really care about all of this, or were they just sending Ahsoka and Anakin away?

Nonetheless, Malachor was both a well-known yet dangerous planet, the kind that Masters never really mentioned in lessons lest they scare some of the younger initiates. And the fact that Ahsoka would be able to travel there? That would be exciting. It would be a new taste of adventure, and from the way Anakin was grinning ear-to-ear, he thought so too. "We accept this mission, of course. Thank you, Masters," he told them all, breathing quickly. Ahsoka forced a smile, and Obi-Wan winked supportively at her. Then Anakin's mechanical hand latched onto Ahsoka's arm, and with clenched teeth, he pulled her out of the chambers.

"Wow," she gasped once they were out, "I can't believe this is happening! The journey of a lifetime, Master, don't you see?"

"Sure, Snips. Are you sure you're up to the task?" His blue eyes were concerned.

Ahsoka hardened her gaze and stared at her Master as deliberately as she possibly could. Nothing was going to stop her from doing this mission, now. She could see the planet in her mind's eye, in her future, as clear as day. "I am. I'm ready. I've never been more ready."


End file.
